The What If Job
by serenelystrange
Summary: What if our crew were never our crew? In fact, what if they were all just regular people? And what if.. they got thrown together in what is sure to be a bad tv Movie of the Week plot? This is what happens, lol. Give it a shot, hope you like! DONE!
1. Reunion

A/N – Hi there. First of all, lets just be clear. AU. This being the case, I have tweaked anything I felt like in order to fit the story. Such as making Nate and Sophie the same age, roughly 43. And, well, whatever else I felt like, to be honest. Go with it,

* * *

**Cambridge Rindge and Latin School – Present Day **

**25****th**** Reunion, Class of 1985**

**.**

**.**

"Nathan Ford!"

Nate turned to the voice instinctively, even as recognition registered in his brain and immediately sent off warnings of 'danger, Will Robinson, danger!'

He cursed silently as his suspicions were confirmed. None other than Sophie Deveraux was making her way towards him, with that same natural grace he remembered all too well.

Before he could as much as speak, Nate found himself surrounded by long dark hair and sure-to-be expensive perfume, as Sophie wrapped him in a hug. Luckily, childhood manners kicked in and Nate managed to return the hug for a moment before Sophie pulled away, grinning.

Nate caught his breath. Twenty five years later, she still stole it from him.

"Hello, Sophie," he greeted her, stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets absent-mindedly.

"Oh! You do remember me!" Sophie squealed slightly.

He looked at her in genuine confusion, "How could anybody forget you?"

Sophie just laughed, "Only a few people have remembered me so far. After all, I was only here for my last year. And I was gone after we graduated."

"You went home," Nate smiled at the bittersweet memory.

_Sophie had lingered with him at the airport until the final boarding call, unwilling to say goodbye just yet. He'd thought of that day for months, long after the letters stopped. But then college started up, life moved on, and eventually Nate all but forgot the beautiful British girl he'd loved his senior year. _

"Nate, I..." Sophie was interrupted by a long haired man coming up beside her and handing her a glass of champagne, before slipping an arm casually around her waist.

"I... this is Eliot," she said instead, nodding towards the younger man, "My... boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, _Nate_," Eliot drawled, surprising Nate with a hint of a southern accent.

Nate took the offered hand in a firm shake, all the while smiling tightly. "Well, it's good to meet the _boy_friend."

If the other two noticed the emphasis on boy, they didn't let on, and Nate silently chided himself for acting like a jealous fool when he had no right.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to powder my nose," Sophie said, smoothly extracting herself from Eliot's arm and heading towards the bathroom in one move, leaving Nate and Eliot standing, awkward tension in the air.

"Only Sophie could say 'powder my nose,' and not sound ridiculous," Nate mused aloud, surprised when Eliot laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I don't think Sophie is physically capable of sounding ridiculous."

"You're not wrong," Nate agreed, relaxing slightly.

The two men took in the room silently, Nate pausing to smile and nod to an old classmate. They landed on the open bar at the same time, and moved towards it in sync. Nothing like a little alcohol in place of forced conversation.

They reached the bar just in time to be handed a beer each by the bartender, a young blonde woman in a long black dress covered by a short white apron.

"I was actually hoping for something a little stronger, sweetheart," Eliot protested, offering the beer back to her.

The blonde stared back, unimpressed, "Drink your beer and play nice."

And with that, she was gone, ducking beneath the counter and not resurfacing.

A long and bewildering moment later, Nate had to ask, "Where did she go?"

Eliot sipped his beer slowly, "Damned if I know. There was something wrong with her, that's for sure."

Before they were forced to make any more small talk, a booming voice rang through the room from the stage.

.

.

"Alright people, let's get this thing started! Welcome to your reunion, Class of 1985!"

The young black man in a snazzy patterned sweater paused to adjust his oversized headphones and fiddle with the settings on his computer as the room cheered.

"Ok, here we go. Let's start off with a song from a movie that came out the year I was born. And yes, you should feel old. Just kidding, people, just kidding. Enjoy the music, here we go."

.

.

The loud synthetic pop of Simple Mind's "Don't You, Forget About Me" filled the air, causing chuckles from the crowd as they were each brought back to individual and shared memories.

Sophie chose that moment to reappear, sliding seamlessly back into place next to Eliot, smiling at the music.

"Come dance with me," she demanded of Eliot, pulling him towards the center of the makeshift dance floor.

Eliot looked less than enthusiastic about the dancing, but followed dutifully. Nate smirked as Sophie pulled Eliot close to her and the boy was helpless to resistance.

.

.

Nate nodded along to the music, wondering for the millionth time why he had even come to this stupid thing.

"Nate Ford!" A male voice called out over the music before a heavy hand clapped on Nate's shoulder, "How the hell are ya!"

Nate turned and couldn't help the grin that spread as he took in his old friend, "Bobby, man. It's been years. How's the family?"

Bobby laughed in a long suffering way, "You know, same ol' same ol'. The wife's always bitching about something or another. And the twins are nearly ten now, and can't seem to sit still for more than a minute. But eh, it could be worse."

"That it could," Nate agreed, secretly proud of himself for keeping his tone light.

"How about you, Nate?" Bobby asked. "Last time I saw you, you were dating that pretty little blonde thing. You guys ever get hitched?"

"Maggie," Nate supplied, "Yeah, yeah we got hitched."

Bobby looked around, as if searching for her.

"It... didn't work out," Nate explained, in as much as a vague sentence could be an explanation.

"That's a shame," Bobby nodded along, oblivious.

A sudden crackle filled the air, causing the room to stop mid-dance and listen. In the next instant the room went dark, the only light coming from the candles on the dinner tables.

.

.

A hushed silence fell. Nate turned to where he assumed Bobby still stood.

"Well," he said, "This can't be good."

* * *

TBC


	2. Plans

A/N – so I'm not sure how all my 'team fics' end up with a chewy Nate center… but they seem to. Hope you don't mind. Also, warning for some sadness in this one. In case you're in a fluff only mood when you see this, lol.

.

.

.

Ch 2 - Plans

.

.

The eerie silence of the room slowly grew into a mix of whispers and nervous shuffling. A moment later a loud hum sounded as the emergency lights kicked in, giving the dark room a muted red hue.

"Oooh, creepy!" a far too delighted squeal sounded from somewhere behind the bar.

Nate didn't even bother turning around to roll his eyes at the strange bartender who had magically reappeared from her underground hiding place.

"I'm gonna go find my wife," Bobby clapped Nate on the shoulder again as he walked away, trying to see in the dim light.

Nate nodded silently before placing his beer on the counter behind him and deciding enough was enough. It was time to go home.

Before he could as much as walk towards the door he was stopped by the telltale clinking of silverware against a glass. He turned his attention to the stage along with everybody else. Mr. Conley, his old, and he did mean old, principal had taken the stage, his entire demeanor demanding silence and attention. Nate found himself instinctively straightening his posture and brushing imaginary lint off his clothing. All those years later and some things never changed.

"Some jackass crashed his truck into the light pole," Conley began his speech without preamble. "He's fine, but the power's going to be out for a while yet."

The room murmured in unison, more of a collective hum than anything distinctive.

"That's the good news," Conley paused, "The bad news is that the cops have decided it's safest if we all stay in here until they can clear the mess."

The collective hum turned quickly to a collective anger, punctuated by several distinct curse words.

"I know, I know. It sounds ridiculous," Conley continued. "But they're the ones in charge right now. So I suggest you all get comfortable and have something to drink. It could be a few hours."

With that, he disappeared into the darkness of the stage curtain.

.

.

The funny thing about 'emergencies,' Nate thought to himself, was just how quickly people bonded during them. Maybe it was something about the darkness that let people's true feelings come out. Or maybe it was the shared fear of the group, even if they knew there was no real threat. Deep down Nate thought that maybe everyone was just lonely, and found comfort in being part of a group for once. Whatever it was, it never failed to amaze him.

He stood apart, watching the room merge from individuals and couples to larger groups. Former cheerleaders, former jocks, former nerds, all just people now.

And then there was Sophie.

.

.

She stood across the room from him, appearing unaffected by the slight panic of the room. That boy of hers stood beside her, laughing at something she said, also appearing unaffected. Nate wondered how they met. He'd heard through the grapevine that Sophie was doing well for herself in the stage world, playing the lead in several different productions over the years. He supposed they could have met at work, Eliot was certainly handsome enough to act on any stage, but Nate didn't think the other man was an actor. In fact, he looked distinctly uncomfortable in his blue button up shirt and dark blazer. He kept fiddling with his tie, probably without realization. Sophie was perfect, as always, stunning in her deep red dress and dangerous heels. She stood with a sort of confidence other women, and more than a few men would kill for.

.

Nate wondered how he was ever so in love with someone like her, so aloof. Then he caught her smiling brightly at Eliot, and Nate felt the familiar twinge of jealousy. Oh, that's how. He'd almost forgotten. For a moment, like many scattered moments over the years, Nate let himself close his eyes and imagine what could have been. What if Sophie had never gone back to England? What if he had followed her? What if they got married and ran away together somewhere new and exciting? What if he had never met Maggie?

.

"_I can't do this anymore."_

_Nate leaned against the door of the nursery, unsure of how to respond to what Maggie had said. Finally, he chose to come kneel before her, resting his hands atop hers. He pretended not to notice how she flinched beneath him, or how she appeared to shrink into the oversized rocking chair they would never use. _

"_We'll get through this," he assured her, putting as much conviction in his voice as he could manage. _

_Maggie looked down at him with her tear tracks still fresh on her skin. She pulled her hands away to run them through his hair, as she had a million times before. Nate leaned into the touch as he always had, but something was off. He could feel it. _

"_Mags, we will get through this, I promise," Nate said, a little louder, with more confidence. _

_Maggie smiled sadly as she pulled her hands away. _

"_No," she whispered, ducking her head so the gold locks obscured her face, "We won't." _

_And they didn't. _

.

.

Nate shook himself from his thoughts as he became aware of somebody trying to get his attention.

The young black man, the DJ from the stage, was standing in front of him.

"You alright, man?" he asked with genuine concern that shook Nate a little, "You look a little spaced out. Everyone else is meeting up over there."

He gestured to the other side of the room where the room has indeed converged and was currently eating and drinking by candlelight.

"I'm alright," Nate managed to respond after only a moment, "Just got caught up in some memories."

The man smiled easily, "Hey, it happens. What's your name, man? I'm Hardison. Well, Alec really, but nobody but my nana calls me that. So please don't call me that. And I guess I could've just not said anything, huh?"

Nate laughed, "Nate. Good to meet you not Alec Hardison."

"You're alright man, you're alright," Hardison said genially as they made their way to the group.

Nate wondered for a moment how the man managed to pull off such an… interesting sweater, but he worked it out.

As if reading his mind, Hardison turned back briefly to flash Nate a cheesy grin as he struck a faux model pose, "I am just that awesome, that's how."

He couldn't help the laugh that erupted from his chest, but the other man only laughed along, not offended. Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all.

.

.

An hour later everyone had eaten and had most had grown tired of drinking. The red light of the room was still creepy and the candles were almost melted away. Nate knew a thing or two about being left to your own thoughts for too long, and thus he began to worry.

.

.

"When are they gonna let us out of here?"

The inevitable question came from a small redheaded woman at his table that Nate vaguely remembered from his book club in Junior year. Sally. Or Sandra maybe. Could have been Samantha. He was never too good with names.

To his surprise, Sophie's boy, Eliot, responded to the woman.

"I'm sure it won't be too much longer, sweetheart, don't worry," he smiled kindly at her. Not flirting, exactly, but Nate still wondered why Sophie had absolutely no reaction to her boyfriend calling another woman 'sweetheart.' Curious. Definitely curious.

.

.

"They can't just keep us here!" an exasperated male voice came from Sophie's table. "We have rights!" Nate recognized the balding man as the former captain of the debate team. He'd been a tool way back then too.

"There's other exits from the building, you know," a bored voice floated over them, but nobody could locate who it had come from.

"Just go back through the school, if you can get past the cops at the door, that is." The voice continued and Nate caught just a glimpse of blonde hair as something blurred past him.

"I'm not going anywhere until the police tell us it's safe," The statement came from a dark skinned woman in waist long dreadlocks. "Sitting here isn't doing us any harm."

Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the group, and even Captain Tool fell into agreement.

Nate's gaze fell on the DJ, who was deep in quiet conversation with Eliot. They seemed to be plotting something, but then again Nate realized he might just be a little suspicious.

.

Sophie caught his eye and gave him a quirk of a smile and rolled her eyes towards the men beside her. Nate smirked in response, raising his eyebrows in the universal 'what's going on?' gesture. She just rolled her eyes again and shrugged.

After a moment of indecision Nate was sure she'd deny, Sophie made her way to sit beside him.

"They're plotting the best way to get out of here," she whispered to him, waving her hand discreetly at Eliot and Hardison. "Eliot doesn't really know what to make of the kid, but he doesn't lack enthusiasm."

"Ha!" Nate laughed, "I knew they were plotting something."

Sophie just stared.

"Anyway," he continued as if he hadn't just acted like a fool, "Will you go with them?"

"It depends," Sophie smiled, "Will you come with me?"

And just like that Nate was sent back to 1985 all over again.

.

.

"_They want me to go back with them," Sophie said as she threw herself to the bed dramatically, falling into place beside Nate. It was a week before graduation. _

_Nate didn't have to ask who she meant. Sophie had suspected her parents missed home more than they let on. She had known for months that they wouldn't last much longer in the States. She had just been hoping for a little more time in Boston. And for a little more time with Nate. _

"_When?" he asked instead. _

_Sophie sighed, turning to rest on one elbow as she looked down at Nate. "The day after graduation."_

"_A week from now?" Nate asked, alarmed. He sat up suddenly, Sophie moving quickly to sit across from him. _

"_A week from now," she repeated, sighing again. _

_They sat in silence for a moment. _

_Nate finally broke the silence by asking, "So, will you go with them?"_

_Sophie laughed, a broken sound, "It depends," she grasped his hand, "Will you come with me?"_

.

.

He hadn't gone with her. She'd understood, of course. Under all her dramatics, Sophie understood people much better than she'd ever let on. She knew Nate couldn't just up and leave his entire life to follow her to England. So she'd said her goodbyes at the airport, and they had drifted apart. Still, there were times when Nate regretted that decision. Regretted saying 'I can't' when he has really meant 'I won't.'

.

.

"Nate?" Sophie's voice shook him from his thoughts. Honestly, he'd been living his own head too often lately.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Will you come with me?" she asked again, nodding towards the still talking men.

Nate smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that."

"Ooh, good!" Sophie exclaimed, "This will be fun!"

Nate eyed the double doors leading to the school dubiously. Two cops stood guard, looking spectacularly unfazed by the distress of the room. He wasn't sure 'fun' was the word he would choose. But it would sure be something.

Eliot and Hardison were suddenly sitting across from them at the table, guarded expressions on their faces. Nate wondered where Sandy/Samantha/Sue had gone when he noticed they four were the only ones at the table.

Eliot grinned at the little group before leaning in to talk.

"The way I see it, if we can just get past the cops at the door, we're good to go."

Hardison nodded, "Right, but how are we going to get past them. They have guns, man."

"They aren't going to open fire on a high school reunion," That same bored voiced appeared again, this time accompanied by the thin blonde in the long black dress.

The others blinked. How had she seated herself at the table without any of them noticing.

She just smirked. "The name's Parker. And this will be easy. We just need a distraction." She turned her attention to Hardison, "You think you can help me with that?"

The DJ stuttered as he responded, "I can help you with anything you need."

Eliot snorted at the awkward flirting and Nate couldn't help but chuckle.

Maybe this would be fun.

.

.

TBC


	3. Wrong

A/N - some of this dialogue, tweaked a bit, is taken from the pilot episode. Just so you know, I'm not trying to pass it off as my own. Also, why yes this is the fic of many cliffhangers, lol. Think of them as commercial breaks in this TV movie of the week craziness,

Ch 3 – Wrong

"I could just knock them both out."

Eliot's suggestion halted everybody, even Parker, for a moment. Nate turned and gave him a look that clearly conveyed 'huh?'

Eliot shrugged, "I used to fight MMA. And they way those guys are standing? Clearly just security guards, maybe ROTC at the best."

"You can tell that from the way they're standing?" Sophie asked, looking at her boyfriend as if she was just seeing him.

He shrugged again, "It's a very distinctive stance. Or… lack of stance."

"Hmm," Sophie replied, unsure of how to respond.

"Anyway," Hardison cut in, giving them all a long suffering glance that didn't belong on someone so young, "Can we please just figure out how we're doing this thing? I have commitments to get home to."

Eliot snorted, "I know it can't be a girl you're getting home to. Maybe they've finally perfected robot sex slaves?"

"Hey, now!" Hardison exclaimed, "We have the technology. It's just a marketing problem. And no, dammit, I'm not going home to a robot sex slave."

"Then what do you need to be home in such a rush for?" Eliot smirked.

"It's none of your damn business Mr. 'it's a very distinctive lack of stance,' thank you very much."

"Boys!" Parker scolded, "We can argue later. I'm bored."

"I'll show you a distinctive…" Eliot began before getting silence by a loud whistle from Nate.

Eliot, Sophie, Parker and Hardison all turned in unison to face Nate, who smiled and clapped his hands together once.

"If you're all done… doing whatever this is… I do have a plan."

"Who made you the boss?" Eliot growled slightly.

Nate just looked bemused. Sophie sighed.

"Nate's good at plans," she assured the others in the group.

Parker and Hardison shrugged in consent. Eliot glared for a long moment before nodding curtly. If Sophie believed in Nate this much, he couldn't be that bad.

"Ok," Nate said, "This is what we do."

.

.

Getting past the guards had been ridiculously easy. Sophie had distracted them just long enough by pretending to faint for the others to make their way out the doors. A moment later, when the guards rushed to the bar to respond to a loud shattering of what turned out to be a precariously balanced tower of glasses, Sophie made her way out to join the others. The only glitch in their plans was the unaccounted for guest that appeared.

.

.

"Sandy?" Nate asked, looking down at the tiny redhead.

"It's Cindy," she corrected, "And don't even start. I know you guys are getting out of here, and I'm coming with. If I have to listen to one more former big shot bitching about every damn thing, I will kill somebody."

Parker laughed and stage whispered to Hardison, "I like her."

Hardison nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to the group, I guess," Nate replied, shrugging. "Hopefully we'll all only be together for a few more minutes. We're headed for the front door, which if I remember correctly is right down this hall and to the right."

Cindy nodded, "Good. I can't wait to get these heels off and go home to my kids and my wine."

"Sounds like a lovely plan," Sophie commented, somewhat wistfully.

Eliot reached over to brush Sophie's hand with his own, "Hey, we can get some wine after all this, if you want." He shot her a dazzling smile that even Nate could see was effective.

Sophie smiled slightly, "I'd like that."

Once again, Nate couldn't help but feel like something was strange in Sophie and Eliot's relationship. She had called him her boyfriend, yet they were acting as if they hardly knew each other.

Then again, Nate supposed, sometimes you never really know a person.

"Away we go!" Parker called out joyfully, skipping ahead of the group down the hall. Hardison watched with a confused sort of awe, and he grinned as they followed her path.

.

.

They reached the front door in record time, only to find it locked.

"Ha!" snorted Parker, pushing her way to the front of the group. She pulled a small leather lock pick kit from somewhere along her thigh, a sight that Hardison and Eliot watched with barely disguised interest.

"I thought you were a bartender?" Sophie asked, mostly to herself.

Parker nodded, "I'm also a thief."

"Oh, well as long as you don't steal from us…" Sophie trailed.

"I already put your wallets back," Parker shrugged, "They were boring. Nate's son was cute though."

.

Nate could feel it coming, the look Sophie was giving him, the explanation that would be needed. God, he needed a drink.

"You have a son?" Sophie asked, genuinely curious, not picking up on the silent screaming in Nate's head.

.

"I did."

.

Sophie's eyes widened in shock, "Oh, Nate. Oh, I'm so sorry."

"I…" Nate began before getting interrupted by an 'ah-ha!' from Parker as the door finally unlocked.

They moved at once, only to stop as they noticed something that definitely shouldn't have been there.

"Well, that seems silly," Parker commented, "Who puts an electric fence around a school?"

"Bad people?" Hardison guessed, looking dubiously at the 'warning – electrical shock' sign posted on the fence.

"Something isn't right here," Eliot said slowly as he thought, "I mean, besides the obvious electric fence."

The others just stared, so he explained further.

"First of all, do you hear any sirens or car engines or police walkies? No. Do you see any flashing lights? No. And look: there's the light pole that was supposedly crashed into. Looks just fine to me."

"What does that mean?" Sophie asked, looking worried.

"It means somebody is trying to keep us in here," Nate supplied, looking around their little group.

"Wait a minute," he paused, "Where did Sandy go?"

"It's Cindy," Sophie corrected automatically before looking around for herself, "And… I have no idea."

"Ooh, maybe they kidnapped her!" Parker squealed.

Eliot sighed, "There is something wrong with you."

"What do we do now?" Hardison asked, looking to their makeshift leader.

"I'm thinking," Nate responded.

Eliot cocked his head suddenly, silencing them with a look.

"Well, think faster," he growled, "Someone's coming."

.

.

TBC


	4. Too Late

A/N - Again, some dialogue bits stolen shamelessly from the show. Also, more sadness. But I promise, this will have a happy ending.

Also also, sorry this has taken me forever to update, and I come back with a short chapter. Real life is kicking my ass. Hope you like it anyway, More soon, god willing, lol.

.

.

Ch 4 – Too Late

"Run!" Nate ordered as he took off down the hall, hoping the others would follow.

They did.

"That was your plan?" Eliot managed to growl the words even as he ran, "Run! Seriously?"

"Eliot!" Sophie scolded as her bare feet slammed into the floor, shoes abandoned near the door, "We can yell at Nate later. Right now we need to run."

Eliot didn't respond, he just picked up the pace and kept running, heading towards the only exit out of the hallway; the stairs to the basement.

Sophie sighed loudly as the group came to a stop in front of the door and it wouldn't open as Nate turned the handle. The other's 'shhh'd' her in unison, which was creepy enough to actually make her quiet. But she still didn't know how they were supposed to get into the locked door with no apparently lock hole for Parker to pick.

With an only slightly smug smirk, Eliot took a step back before kicking the doorknob with considerable might, smirking full on at Nate when the door swung open into the basement.

Nate, to his credit, held his tongue.

"Well, come on!" Parker whispered harshly as she pushed her way to the front and made her way down the dimly lit stairs.

Hardison followed her a moment later, finding himself unable to leave her orbit. Eliot went next, pointedly grasping Sophie's hand in his own as she followed him. Nate shook his head silently and glanced around the hallway one last time before making his way into the darkness.

.

.

"It's a basement," Hardison stated, looking around the plain room.

"What did you expect?" Sophie asked as she paused to bend and rub her sore feet.

Hardison gave her an incredulous look. "Seriously? We just ran into a dark and creepy basement because some unknown bad guys might or might not be out to get us, and you're wondering what _I _expected? It could've been anything down here. Secret labs, guys with guns, goddamn starship enterprise for all we know!"

Amused silence was the only response he got until Parker felt the need to respond.

"But really… it's just a basement."

"Oh, whatever," Hardison grumbled. When they were captured and probed, they'd learn. Oh yes, they'd learn.

.

.

"**Help! Somebody help me, please! Help!" **

The frantic screaming filled the room around them, seemingly coming from all directions. The group looked up in vain, trying to figure out exactly where it had come from. Even Eliot looked at a loss.

"That was Cindy," Eliot stated, for those who hadn't figured it out.

Nate nodded curtly, "Seems like she was kidnapped after all. I'd say congratulations, Parker, but under the circumstances…"

Parker frowned, "It's less fun when it's real."

"We're going to save her," Hardison assured her, knocking his shoulder into hers softly.

"How?" Sophie asked, feeling mightily overwhelmed.

"**Please! Help! Somebody! Nate!"**

Cindy's cries cut through them again, and they all winced, Nate most of all, as he remembered.

.

.

"_Nate! Help! Nate please, please!"_

_Nate ran into the nursery to find Maggie clutching Sam to her chest as she patted his back frantically. _

"_Maggie! What are you… you're going to hurt him!"_

_Nate eased the baby from his wife's arms as she collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Only then did he notice the baby wasn't moving. He was stock still, and far too cold. _

"_Maggie?" Nate questioned, trying to keep it together. _

_Maggie just sobbed harder, "He… he wasn't breathing. I came in to check on him and he just wasn't breathing. Nate, help him Nate, please God, help him." _

_Nate cradled Sam in his arm, he was small , even for a two month old, they were always so careful with him. _

_It didn't matter. _

"_Sam?" Nate couldn't help but ask, pray, for any response from the baby. He was so cold. _

"_Sam?" Nate tried again, panic creeping into his voice as realization dawned. His son wasn't breathing anymore. _

"_Sammy?" He choked out the name as his throat closed on him, sliding down the crib to sit beside Maggie as they both cried, the baby still held protectively in Nate's arms. _

_._

_._

"We'll split up," Nate said, gathering his thoughts once again. "Who has a phone on them?"

Parker and Eliot both nodded their heads but Hardison and Sophie shook theirs.

Nate considered for a moment. "Ok," he said, "Parker and Hardison, you take the third floor. Eliot, you and Sophie take the first floor. I'll take the second floor. That way at least one of us in each group can call the others if necessary."

Parker and Hardison nodded their assent but Eliot protested.

"Sophie should go with you," he argued, much to everyone's surprise.

"If something goes down, I'm not gonna run, I'm gonna fight. And I don't want Sophie in the middle of that. She's better off with you. You know when to run, if nothing else," he explained, his tone leaving no room for further argument.

Nate nodded, looking to Sophie with a questioning eyes. She nodded as well, accepting.

"You'll be ok on your own?" Nate asked the still mysterious other man.

Eliot smirked, "What do you think?"

"Then let's exchange numbers and get going," Nate clapped his hands once.

A loud sobbing filled the room where the screams had been.

"She has kids at home," Parker whispered, looking startlingly young for a moment as she glanced around the group.

"We're going to find her, and she's going to be O.K." Nate assured her again.

He wouldn't be too late this time.

.

.

TBC


	5. Finding Cindy

A/N – This story is kicking my butt. On the plus side… concon was awesome. Lol.

**Ch 5**

"So… you're a thief?"

Parker stopped her walking suddenly to address Hardison and the question, smirking when he stuttered to a stop beside her.

"Generally," she answered, shrugging as if he'd asked her favorite color or something equally mundane.

Hardison nodded before asking, "Why?"

She shrugged again, "It's what I'm good at. Why are you a DJ?"

"I like it," Hardison gave a shrug of his own, "Plus, I get to wear funky clothes."

Parker titled her head, "We probably shouldn't be talking so much when we're trying to find somebody while not getting caught."

"Good point," Hardison agreed as the seriousness of the situation hit him again. He was learning that Parker had a way of making him forget just about everything.

"Wait," Parker held up her hand as she picked up on a sound. "You hear that?"

Hardison listened, "No? Where?"

"It's… thumping. Coming from above us, I think," Parker wrinkled her nose in concentration and it took Hardison immense willpower to focus on the objective and not on how cute she looked like that.

"Above us is the roof," he stated instead, looking up worriedly. He hadn't signed up for all this.

Parker grinned brightly in a way that slightly scared him.

"Let's go!"

.

.

Eliot walked silently down the first floor corridor, aiming to see what was going on back in the auditorium without being seen. He reached the gym, surprisingly unguarded still, and peered through the narrow gap in the doors. The room looked the same as they had left it. The partygoers were still camped out, talking amongst themselves, most looking merely inconvenienced.

Eliot wondered on why they were all being kept in the room. It didn't make sense. What did whoever was behind this have to gain from herding forty-something's into a gymnasium? Before he could think about it extensively, his phone buzzed angrily in his pocket. The text from Parker simply read 'roof.' Growling in frustration, he forwarded the message to Nate and took off for the stairs.

.

.

"Nate," Sophie began as she and Nate walked down the second floor, looking for any sign of Cindy or whoever took her.

Nate stopped her, "I don't want to talk about it."

Sophie turned to him and peered up into those eyes, those bright blue eyes she remembered so well from high school. They were cloudy now.

"I just want to help, Nate," she spoke softly, wary of both the situation at hand and of Nate's state of mind.

Her hand came up to cup his face before she realized it and she smiled when Nate leaned into her touch for just a moment. The moment was short lived. Nate pulled back, letting her hand hang until she too pulled away.

"If you want to help, help me save Cindy."

Sophie frowned, "Why do you have to be the hero? Wouldn't it be better to try and find another way out and go to the cops. Cops! Why haven't we called the cops?"

"I did," Nate replied, "Got a busy signal."

"That's impossible!" Sophie cried, "It's 911!"

"None of it makes sense," Nate agreed, "But we're on our own."

"I…" Sophie began before being hushed as Nate fished his buzzing phone out of his pocket.

"Eliot's telling us to go to the roof," he supplied as he searched for the stairs.

Sophie sighed, "If we live through this, you're buying me dinner and telling me about the last twenty years. Whether you like it or not."

Nate laughed, "If we live through this… I see you haven't lost your flair for the dramatic."

Sophie merely raised her eyebrows elegantly.

"Fine," Nate sighed, "If we live, we'll go to dinner. Though I don't think your boytoy will appreciate it very much."

"Who, Eliot?" Sophie asked, before she could help it, "I mean. Eliot. He and I… it's complicated."

"It always is," Nate shook his head as he finally found the door with roof access.

"Ladies first," he waved at Sophie to go ahead, just to annoy her.

She grinned sweetly back, "Age before beauty."

Nate rolled his eyes as he headed up the stairs, but despite it all, he felt better than he had in a long time.

.

.

.

"Cindy!"

Parker's cry surprised even herself as she ran towards the tiny redhead, who was sprawled on the ground of the roof, out cold.

Hardison was there a moment later, joining the blonde as she tried to revive Cindy, who was, blessedly, still breathing. Her wrists and ankles were tied in a crude hog-tie with coarse rope, and she was gagged with a black hankerchief.

.

"It's a trap." Eliot's voice sounded from the doorway, where he stood warily.

Parker looked up angrily from where she was petting Cindy's hair, "Why would you say that? Look at her!"

"Yeah, man," Hardison agreed, "She's out cold."

"Look closer," Eliot said quietly, "Her wrists aren't even red. And her breathing isn't even enough to actually be unconscious. She's faking it."

"…Who are you?" Hardison asked with a mixture of annoyance and awe.

Eliot just smirked before stalking over and pulling Cindy into a sitting position and yanking out the gag.

"Talk," he demanded, glaring in a way that had the others catching their breath.

Cindy's eyes fluttered open and bore into his.

"They'll kill me!" she whispered harshly, looking around frantically.

Eliot just glared again, his silent threat hanging in the air. _So will I._

"Fine!" she began to sob in earnest, "I'll tell you what I know!"

Parker sat back, brushing her hands roughly on her dress, shocked that Eliot had been right. She gave Cindy her own glare, "You damn well better."

.

.

TBC


	6. Nobody Expects the Spanish Inquisition

A/N – Hey look, a new chapter after like 3 months. If anyone is still reading this, I thank you profusely. Just to recap: AU. Also, if you find my baddie situation a little weak, I'm sorry. It is not my strength, lol.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm working on finishing it up now, so you may get the last bit tonight or tomorrow.

.

.

.

Cindy trembled visibly as Eliot pulled her to her feet, still maintaining his restraining grip on her arms. He sliced the rope holding her hands and feet together, but left the rope on around each pair, so she couldn't do more than hobble.

"Do you always just carry blades around, man?" Hardison asked as Eliot tucked the knife back away in his pocket.

"I'm always prepared," Eliot glared at the younger man, obviously annoyed at stupid questions and inappropriate times.

Parker laughed, "Like a boy scout!"

"Not like a... dammit, Hardison, look what you started!" Eliot growled.

"What's with all the growling, anyway?" Hardison teased, "You think you're Wolverine or something?"

"He is pretty strong... and pretty short," Parker mused, squinting as she assessed Eliot.

Hardison grinned over at her, "So, you like the X-Men?"

Before Parker could answer, Eliot broke in with a loud sigh.

"Seriously, guys? We have bigger things to deal with right now than Hardison's lame attempts at flirting!"

Parker and Hardison fell silent and Eliot turned his attention back to Cindy.

"Who do you work for?"

She looked up at him shakily, "Please, don't make me tell you, they'll kill me."

"And you think I wont?" Eliot's eyes bore convincingly into hers, and tears began streaming down her face.

"Kill me then!" she exclaimed, "Just don't let them find me first! They'll kill my kids!"

Eliot felt Parker and Hardison tense up behind him, and he really wanted to believe Cindy.

But he didn't.

"Listen, sweetheart," he spat the word, "You're good, I'll give you that. But I'm better. Now if you don't start talking, like you said you would..."

He trailed off, letting her imagination fill in the worst possible options she could think of.

Cindy dropped to her knees as they gave out under her. Eliot let her fall.

"I work for Amina Chopra," Cindy sighed, sagging her shoulders.

"Who?" Eliot and Parker asked in unison.

"You mean former M.I.T. Presidential hopeful and head of nuclear studies, Amina Chopra?" Hardison asked, causing all three to look at him in surprise.

"What?" he said, "Just because I'm a DJ don't mean I don't read."

"I..." Eliot shook his head to clear his mind, before training back on Cindy.

"What business does Chopra have here?"

Cindy sighed, defeated, "She's here to kill Conley."

"The principal?"

All four turned at the sudden appearance of Nate and Sophie on the roof.

Nate stepped closer and spoke again, "Your boss is trying to kill an 85 year old high school principal?"

Cindy nodded silently.

Nate knelt down in front of her, grasping her chin to hold her eyes on his own.

"Why?"

Cindy struggled for a moment before sighing again, "He knows about her blueprints for untested nuclear weapons. He knows how dangerous they are, and he's been blackmailing her for years to keep his silence."

"Why didn't she just kill him before?" Eliot asked, skeptical, "It's the most logical choice, at least for crazy people and murderers."

Cindy shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think she's ever actually killed anyone before. But that was before she started getting offers of ridiculous amounts of money for her designs. And Conley is the only one left in the way. If the American government found out what she was planning..." she trailed off, wincing.

"So why all this?" Nate motioned around him to indicate the whole crazy scenario.

"Amina always did have a flair for doing things dramatically," Cindy replied, "The blackout was just the ultimate distraction. She figured that nobody would have trouble believing that a poor old man got so scared that he died of a heart attack."

"Where do you come in?" Parker asked, looking puzzled, "And what's with the electric fence?"

"The fence isn't real," Cindy sighed, "It barely covers more than the front door. She just wanted to discourage Conley from leaving if he tried. Everyone else is just collateral."

"So why are you on the roof?" Hardison asked, "If nobody suspects anything, why did you need to cause a distraction?"

"Because she recognized me," Sophie answered, speaking for the first time, "Isn't that right, _Miranda_?"

Four identical looks of surprise faced Sophie at once, while Cindy dropped her gaze and nodded.

After a long silence, Nate finally addressed the elephant on the roof.

"What aren't you telling us?"

Sophie sighed and reached into the bosom of her dress, pulling out a small flip book.

"Sophie Deveraux...Interpol."

TBC


	7. The End

A/N – Oooook. So this is the story that would not end. But hey look, it ended. Now, funny story: I started this story back in February, thinking it would be a funny AU if Nate and Sophie had gone to same high school. And our characters never became who they are. So then the other night, what do you know, Leverage has a High School reunion episode! No spoilers, dont worry.

Anyway, I realized, hey, I should probably finish this damn story. And then I realized people are going to think I took the idea from the episode, which I did not. I took it from every cheesey television movie ever, lol. I started posting this way before that ep was aired. Just sayin.

Ok, that was really rambly. Sorry about that. Anyway, this is the end. I do hope you enjoy it, as it took me forever. Thanks for reading, :D

.

.

"_Interpol!"_ Nate very nearly shrieked. In a manly way, of course.

Sophie shrugged, "Every actor has a day job, Nate."

"But... I mean, Interpol, Sophie? How did that even happen?"

Sophie ignored him as she noticed the expression on Eliot's face and the suddenly defensive posture to his stance.

"Eliot... I didn't know how to tell you. And I couldn't, not while I was here on a job."

"You knew about this whole thing?" Parker asked, staring disbelievingly at Sophie.

"No," Sophie shook her head, "I'm in town for another job. A double agent, nasty bugger called Sterling. But I've run into Cindy before. Took me a while to recognize her without the black hair and fake accent, but it finally occurred to me as we were running up the stairs. Cindy here has been the bait for dozens of 'baddies' for the past 20 years. She's made quite a life out of it, actually."

"Sure didn't see that in the choice of Major options at college," Hardison mumbled mostly to himself, smiling slightly when Parker chuckled.

"Hate to interrupt... whatever this all is..." Eliot interrupted, "But shouldn't we be stopping an assassination?"

"I think I can handle one woman," Sophie shrugged nonchalantly, "But you're welcome to come along if you'd like, Eliot."

Eliot gave a small nod and followed Sophie to the door.

"You can keep control of her for a while, I trust?" Sophie looked over her shoulder at Nate, who merely nodded.

"How will you know where to find them?" Hardison asked.

Sophie cast Cindy a glance and the other woman sighed heavily.

"She'll be wearing a blonde wig. Last I saw, Conley was headed for his office. She'll be wherever he is."

Sophie nodded and turned again.

"I hope you find him in time," Cindy whispered almost silently, "He was always really good to me."

But Sophie and Eliot were already gone.

.

"My question is," Nate mused, "How did you get 911 to be busy?"

"Pfft, It's a simple squelch," Hardison replied for her, waving his hand dismissively.

"Aren't you a DJ?" Parker asked, looking at him curiously.

He grinned, "Generally."

.

.

Nate knelt back down in front of Cindy, regarding her seriously.

"You know that you're going to prison for a very long time, right?"

Cindy nodded, "I know. Truth is, I'm so tired of this life, but I can't escape. All I know is how to be somebody else's pawn."

He looked into her tear-reddened eyes and nearly flinched at what he saw. Complete and utter hopelessness. He knew it well.

"I want to believe you," Nate told her quietly, "And for what it's worth; I wish I could save you."

Cindy choked off a coughing sob and gave Nate a small, sad smile.

"Crazy thing is, you probably did save me. Amina would have killed me eventually, I know way too much."

Nate saw the flash of pain in her eyes and suddenly he understood.

"I was wondering why she hadn't already killed you," he said, "It does seem like a liability to leave you alive."

"What? What'd we miss?" Hardison asked.

"I love Amina, and she loves me," Cindy answered quietly, biting her lip to stop the tears.

"Wow," Parker exhaled, "This is like a soap opera! Well, a Telanovella. Those are always much more dramatic."

Hardison sighed, "Girl, we need to have a talk about 'time and place'"

"What'd I do?" Parker asked, confused.

Hardison just groaned.

.

.

Twenty minutes later Nate got a text from Eliot saying 'get back to main room, cops on way.' Nate led the group, discreetly passing Cindy off to Sophie along the way to the room. The remaining four took their seats again just as the lights turned on, and the room erupted in cheers and whistles.

.

"Well, it's about damn time!" The meathead whose name Nate still couldn't remember called out loudly.

"If he only knew," Eliot murmured to the others, causing three knowing smiles in return.

.

An hour later and various police work that always looked more interesting on television, they were all free to go. Yet they lingered until they were the only people left, dawn to each other through this strange experience.

Nate found himself in a circle with the others in the school parking lot. Sophie stood on one side of him and Hardison on the other. Parker stood next to Hardison and Eliot stood next to her, on Sophie's other side, competing the circle.

.

"I don't even know where to start," Nate addressed the group, "It's been an interesting night, to say the least."

Parker shrugged, "Don't know about you, but I'm going home," she turned to look at Hardison, "You wanna give me a ride?"

"Sure," Hardison nodded, "But how'd you get here?"

Parker smirked, "I drove."

Hardison gulped.

Parker spun and headed toward the few cars left, picking out Hardison's big black van easily.

Hardison managed a quick fist pump to a smirking Eliot before jogging after the blonde.

"It was...an adventure!" he called out to the remaining three as he climbed into the van.

The others waved him off and watched as he and Parker drove away, crunching gravel loudly in the quiet night.

.

The three shifted so they were all facing each other, Sophie more or less in the middle.

"So," she began, not sure who to look at first.

"I'm gonna get going," Eliot decided for her, "You two obviously need to talk."

Sophie wrapped him a quick hug, "I'll call you when I get home."

Eliot just nodded before making his way to his car and driving off, leaving Nate and Sophie the last ones standing.

.

.

"This isn't how I hoped to see you again," Sophie looked at Nate earnestly.

Nate smiled despite himself, "You hoped to see me again?"

"I've never forgotten you," Sophie admitted, "I still wonder what would have happened if I stayed, or if you had come with me. What if..."

"There are too many 'what if's" Nate replied, taking one her hands in his own. "I've spent the last five years of my life wondering what I could have done differently. About everything. Me and you. Me and Maggie. But mostly about Sam."

"How..." Sophie trailed.

"Sudden Infant Death Syndrome," Nate's voice came out hoarse as he fought familiar tears.

"Oh, Nate," Sophie sighed, moving closer and resting a hand on his arm, "There's nothing you could have done."

Nate nodded, "I know that. But I'll never stop thinking that I could have saved him. He's my son."

Sophie didn't respond, she just pulled Nate in for a long hug, holding him tightly.

When they finally separated, Nate was smiling down at her fondly.

"What is it?" Sophie asked, feeling scrutinized.

"You always did know how to make me feel better, Soph," Nate replied, dropping his hand to hold hers again.

Sophie beamed, "I hope it doesn't take another reunion to see you again."

Nate looked at her thoughtfully, years of pain and love flashing through his mind.

_I'm Sophie _

_We'll be together forever, Soph, just wait. _

_The day after graduation._

_I love you._

_Will you come with me?_

_Maggie, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?_

_I do. _

_Till death do you part. _

_Sam! Sam! Sammy!_

_We'll get through this._

_Another Irish, neat. _

_One more, just one more drink Mickey. Don't you tell me when I've had enough. _

_'I'm worried about you, Nate.' "You lost that right when you left me, Maggie!'_

"_He was my son, too!"_

_'God, I miss you Sammy. I hope you can hear this.'_

_One more, Mickey, just one more. Don't worry, I'm not driving. _

_Sophie. _

_._

_._

Nate gave her a crooked smile, "It won't take a reunion. Just a phone call."

"Are you OK?" Sophie asked, not oblivious to how long it had taken him to answer her question.

"No," Nate replied honestly, "I'm an unemployed, washed up, broken drunk. But I'm working on it."

Sophie laughed dryly, squeezing his hand, "It's a start."

Nate did smile then, genuinely and the sight made Sophie want to cry. It had been far too long since she'd seen that smile.

They rode home in comfortable silence, Sophie giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as he dropped her off at her apartment.

.

When Nate got home at last, he sighed in relief. It had been a long and strange night and he wanted nothing more than a stiff drink and a soft bed.

He paused in the kitchen doorway, contemplating. For everything about the night that had gone horribly wrong, it had also brought him Sophie.

Pushing away from the doorway, Nate decided that maybe all he needed this particular night was the bed.

Laying in bed, he knew that everything was going to change now. He could feel it. But for once, it felt like the good kind of change.

He slept better than he had in years.

.

.

THE END

A/N – thanks again for anyone who started this way back in feb. and stayed with it till the end. :D Also, thanks to anyone who read at all.


End file.
